Kuat Drive Yards
Kuat Drive Yards is a ship production faction in the Star Wars Combine. Overview Kuat Drive Yards is one of the most important companies in the galaxy. Equally with the famous Technical Corporation Coréllienne. Specialized in the manufacture of heavy vessels, Kuat Drive Yards won their position by answering the call of the Empire concerning a heavy cruiser of fight. In front of their competitors, Kuat Drive Yards proposed the Imperial class Stellar Destroyer , which gained all the votes within the staff. This considerable market will allow Kuat Drive Yards to become a leader in the sector of the conception of warships. To honor the orders of the Imperial Fleet, Kuat Drive Yards will build enormous spatial construction sites, forming a circle on orbit of the planet Kuat. Several million workers work in these construction sites to produce an estimated 25,000 Destroyers during the duration the Galactic Civil war. Although the sector of the Imperial Stellar Destroyers takes the main part of its resources, Kuat Drive Yards possesses several other types of vessels in their catalog. Among which is the famous Nebulon-B Frigate Escort , which became involuntarily, the vessel of preference of the Alliance Rebels. Which made it their ship of command at the beginning of the conflict. In the sector of the heavy cruisers, Kuat Drive Yards is also responsible for the conception of the Great Stellar Destroyer. Although the first model was built in Fondor's construction sites. Kuat Drive Yards also possesses a range of light vessels. The most renowned is the Patrol class vessel: Firespray. The famous bounty hunter, Jango Fett, which possessed a model: the Slav 1. In the death of Jango, his son ,Boba, resumed the profession and the vessel of his father. So contributing to immortalize the celebrity of Firespray. Nevertheless this vessel will not re-double the expected success. For a paradoxical reason:it is too well equipped and has too much armor for a simple vessel intended to make missions of patrol. It will drive away the buyers for whom which it was intended. History The day 120 of the year 5: Far from the conflicts between the governments of the galaxy, a young contractor, Myn Donos, assembled his faction: Kuat Drive Yards. Myn Donos began as a pilot at Trans Galactic Transportation, which enabled him to fly on a significant number of vessels. He knew least qualities and defects of them. Thereafter, he was hired by A7 Mining Incorporated as a chief of logistics. Lastly, he made to its first steps in the universe of the business at Trilon Inc. A simple trader two years ago, he left Trilon as Head Trader and XO. During its career of Trader, he saw the passing five CEO's at Trilon, and he always brought back considerable benefit. Kuat Drive Yards, a fruit of two years of labor, is a new hope and a result. After having worked in several factions, he knew well that the central pillar of the business in this galaxy was going to be summarized in only two words: Military Power.... Mr. Donos was thus established on planet Kuat and recruited its personnel in order to relieve them of their misery.He also recruited ,from the four corners of the galaxy, the best managers, traders, engineers, and pilots and finally friends, in order to develop this new production business as well as possible. The way from now on was very traced to him, and we wished him all long life at this company ! Banners * (Year 5) * (Year 9) Category:Factions Category:Production Factions